Alfa y Beta
by Shaksis
Summary: Él era el alfa, su alfa. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro se la quitara, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Ni siquiera aunque ese otro fuera alguien a quien había jurado siempre proteger.
1. Rivalidad

**ALFA & BETA.**

Él era el alfa, su alfa. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro se la quitara, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Ni siquiera aunque ese _otro_ fuera alguien a quien había jurado siempre proteger.

**Capítulo 1. Rivalidad.**

-Quizá deberías hablar con él.

-Déjalo, Cam.

-Vamos, Booth. Si tanto te molesta…

-Por cuarta vez, he dicho que lo dejes. –En el instante en que su puño impactó sobre la mesa ya se arrepentía de su arrebato. Agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga, temiendo la expresión de su rostro. –Lo siento.

La científica no contestó, lo que arrancó un leve suspiro al agente.

-Es que… -Calló sin saber muy bien qué decir mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. –Simplemente no es asunto mío.

-Es más asunto tuyo de lo que quieres reconocer. Por ambas partes.

-Es su vida, Cam. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo. –Seguía con la vista fija en la superficie de madera, evitando a la mujer.

-Te conozco desde hace años. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Sé que te importa.

-Te equivocas. Me parece bien.

-Estás preocupado, Booth.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Sabes como es. Si le hace daño…

-No se lo perdonarás jamás, ¿verdad?

-No. –Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sabiendo que si Cam lo presionaba un poco más acabaría hablando más de la cuenta.

-Ella es muy fuerte.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Es fuerte, no insensible. –Su tono fue ligeramente superior al adecuado. Sabía que Cam no lo había dicho como algo malo, sino todo lo contrario pero, aún así, no podía evitar defenderla; era algo instintivo.

-Lo sé, ya lo sé… Booth. –Cam intentó que se volviera hacia él sin éxito. –Vamos, Booth, mírame. –Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta haciéndola resoplar con frustración. -¿Por qué no reconoces que te duele? ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-No tengo derecho a hacerlo. Es decisión suya.

Él móvil de la forense interrumpió la conversación dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Doctora Saroyan. –Cuando ella contestó la llamada Booth alzó la cabeza levemente, solo para encontrarse con su mirada fulminante. –Bien. Entiendo. –Una pequeña pausa. –Sí. Sí, de acuerdo. Voy para allá.

Colgó al tiempo que se levantaba, aún sin despegar los ojos del hombre.

-Tengo que irme. –Cam alzó el índice hacia él, en una severa advertencia. –Habla con él. Y con ella. Sobretodo, habla con ella.

Se alejó con firmeza, sin mirar atrás, aunque debía reconocer que estaba terriblemente preocupada por Booth. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan… ¿asustado? Sí, exactamente. Esa era la palabra. Asustado.

…

Tenía que reconocerlo: se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil. Lo sabía, era plenamente consciente de ello y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo allí. No tenía excusa, ni un solo motivo. Ni siquiera derecho. Pero, sí, allí estaba. Había salido del Founding Fathers tras su cena con Cam con la idea de marcharse a casa directamente. Tomar una copa y meterse en cama para apartar de su mente a Brennan. Así de sencillo.

Pero no, como siempre, había acabado haciendo lo que no debía. Y ahora estaba delante del portal de su compañera con la mirada fija en su puerta como un completo maníaco.

No era culpa suya, estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que no tenía por qué. En primer lugar, ella sabía cuidarse sola y, en segundo lugar, debería confiar en él. Pero, por más que se repetía a sí mismo que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse entre ellos, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, podría llegar a entenderlo pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? No era… justo. ¿O sí?

Mierda. ¿Justo? ¿A quién quería engañar? Era totalmente comprensible. Que él no estuviera de acuerdo no significaba nada. Esto no tenía nada que ver con él.

Dejó caer la mano que había estado rozando el timbre de Brennan. Definitivamente no debería estar allí. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, casi como si intentara evitar la tentación de llamar a la puerta, y se alejó de allí lentamente, completamente agotado.

El trayecto hasta su apartamento no era precisamente corto pero, mucho antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, ya se encontraba frente a su portal, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo.

Durante un segundo se sintió tentado de dar la vuelta, largarse de allí, sentarse en un bar y beber hasta olvidarse de quién era. Sin embargo, en seguida se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa idea. Para empezar, todo aquello no era realmente algo malo, ninguna catástrofe. Así que eso de emborracharse hasta olvidar estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Y, además, para borracho ya había otro en la familia.

Gruñó rogando mentalmente por una vez que hubiera decidido trasnochar. No tenía ganas de encontrárselo. No, en su propia casa. No tenía fuerzas para sonreír, para seguir prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo protegería como siempre había hecho. Por muy egoísta que fuera en ese momento le daba igual lo que le pasara. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía que él no era responsabilidad suya. Que no quería que lo fuera.

Desechó el ascensor y subió andando. Cada escalón que pisaba se convertía en una nueva plegaria

"_Por favor. Que no esté en casa, por favor."_

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta al tiempo que buscaba a tientas la cerradura. La llave encajó con un _clic_ y, sin darse tiempo a reflexionar más, entró en su apartamento.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al encontrarse todas las luces apagadas, ni un solo ruido.

Caminó hasta su habitación, ligeramente más relajado, tratando de ignorar el molesto pensamiento que zumbaba en su mente.

"_Si él no está aquí… ¿puede que esté con ella?"_

Joder. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a pensar en ello. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? No tener que encontrarse con él. Bien, objetivo logrado. Lo demás ya no era asunto suyo.

Solo quedaban cuatro metros hasta su habitación. Tres. Dos… El corazón le dio un vuelco y él se detuvo en medio de la zancada. Allí, recostada contra la puerta del cuarto que había cedido a su hermano, estaba ella. A pesar de que el piso permanecía en penumbra habría reconocido su silueta en cualquier lugar. La luz de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana enmarcaba su figura, esa que él tan bien conocía, esa que le estaba prohibida pero que, aún así, se colaba cada noche en sus sueños.

-Booth. –Su voz sonó tranquila, sin arrepentimientos, sin vergüenza. La sangre del agente hirvió de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Allí, en su propia casa. –He dejado a…

-Vale. –No tenía ningún interés en lo que quería decirle. No quería verla. No quería escucharla… No quería amarla.

Pudo intuir como Brennan se disponía a decir algo más así que solo pasó a su lado buscando el refugio de su cuarto.

-Pero, Booth…

Cerró la puerta tras él dejándose caer contra ella. Respiró hondo varias veces buscando calmarse. Una vez conseguido, se maldijo por su actitud con ella. Ella no tenía la culpa; nadie la tenía en realidad. Simplemente pasó. Y, sí, Cam tenía razón: le dolía. Y mucho, pero eso daba igual. Eso no era lo importante.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal. Así que ella se había ido. Bien.

Se sentó en la cama. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaría odiarla. Quizá así todo fuera más fácil. Sin embargo, no podía. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

Permaneció largos minutos con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin moverse, pensando.

¿No era culpa de nadie? Mentira. Sí era culpa de alguien.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en la habitación de su hermano, mirando el bulto durmiente arrebujado entre las mantas. La visión del torso desnudo de Jared lo enfureció. Se imaginó ese cuerpo sobre el de Brennan, sus labios sobre los suyos. Todo lo que el anhelaba desde hacía años su hermano lo había conseguido en solo unos pocos días.

-Jared. –Apenas reconoció su voz como propia. Se asemejaba más bien a un gruñido animal. -¡Jared!

Su hermano se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Seeley? –Se sentó en la cama con lo que su cuerpo, cubierto solo por la ropa interior, quedó casi por completo al descubierto. Miró a su alrededor con confusión. -¿Dónde está Temperance?

El escuchar su nombre de esos labios fue demasiado para él. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera razonar lo que estaba pasando los instintos del mayor se impusieron. En solo unos segundos estaba encima de Jared, ambos rodando sobre las sábanas entre puñetazos.

-¡Seeley! ¿Qué coño…? –Jared gimió cuando el puño de Booth impactó en su mandíbula.

-Tú lo sabías. ¡Maldita sea! –Ambos cayeron de la cama. -¡Sabías que la quiero!

Jared se zafó del agarre de su hermano como pudo.

-¡Para, Seeley!

En ese instante Booth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Vio el labio sangrante de su hermano, sintió el dolor en el pómulo que uno de los golpes de Jared le había causado, y se echó hacia atrás horrorizado.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Por un lado, deseaba seguir golpeándolo. Por otro… bueno, era su hermano. Se incorporó lentamente y Jared trató de imitarlo, sin éxito. Cayó al suelo de nuevo y, por primera vez, Booth reparó en el leve olor a alcohol que despedía.

-Estás borracho. –Su mueca de disgusto fue más que evidente pero Jared no pareció notarla. –No te la mereces. Aléjate de ella.

-¿O qué?

Su tono ni siquiera fue provocador lo que obligó a Booth a morderse la lengua. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre no hubiera dudado un instante en darle un ultimátum, ni siquiera en cumplir la amenaza después. Pero Jared era su hermano. Su hermano pequeño.

-¿No la merezco dices? Soy un borracho, ¿no? Así es como me ves. –Jared se apoyó el cabecero y consiguió sentarse en el colchón. –Bien. No me importa. Tú eres un ludópata. Creo que estamos empatados.

-Te equivocas, Jared. Ya no soy el hombre que conociste.

-Así que me estás diciendo que, si quiero estar con ella, ¿voy a tener que cambiar como lo hiciste tú? –Jared resopló. –No me hagas reír. No eres nadie para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer.

Los hombros del mayor de los Booth se tensaron.

-Siempre te he ayudado. Siempre he estado ahí para sacarte de todos los líos en los que te metías. Me lo he jugado todo por ti. Pero esta vez no pienso permitirte que hagas lo que quieras.

Dio la espalda a su hermano pero, aún antes de salir de la habitación, pudo escuchar el último susurro de Jared.

-Ella no es tuya, Seeley.

No, ella no era suya. Pero, en parte, Jared también se equivocaba en eso. Porque pronto lo sería. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermano se la quedara. Él era el jugador, sí, pero por encima de todo era el alfa, su alfa.

No dijo nada más, solo cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Sí, él era el alfa de Brennan. Solo tenía que demostrarlo.

**Continuará…**

Otra idea que me vino en un momento inoportuno (esta vez en clase de química). Y ahora mismo debería estar estudiando así que no sé para cuando estará la continuación, me disculpo ya por la futura tardanza. (Creo que el siguiente capítulo ya será el último, no me siento con ánimo-tiempo para alargarlo).


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 2. Enfrentamiento.**

—Buenos días. —Ángela entró en el laboratorio con su habitual buen humor pero ni siquiera consiguió que Brennan alzara la cabeza del microscopio. Su amiga masculló lo que la artista supuso era un saludo, haciéndola suspirar. —Está bien, cielo, deberías dejar eso al menos un minuto. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Por fin, aunque con cierta reticencia, la antropóloga se separó del aparato. Recostándose en la silla miró a Ángela, esperando a que ella hablase.

La pintora avanzó hacia ella y se apoyó en la mesa.

—Creí que anoche te habías ido a casa después de salir de aquí.

—Lo hice.

—Estuviste con Jared. —A Brennan le pareció percibir un pequeño reproche en la manera en que su amiga alzó las cejas pero, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se le daba juzgar el lenguaje corporal, decidió no tomarlo en cuenta. —¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —Añadió Ángela al ver que la científica no tenía intención de hablar. —Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

—No tiene ninguna importancia. Solo nos encontramos por casualidad.

—Eso no es lo que dice Booth.

—¿Booth? —El corazón de Brennan dio un pequeño salto en su pecho, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera. La verdad es que su compañero había estado todo el día desaparecido, sin acercarse ni por un segundo al laboratorio, cosa sumamente extraña. Y aun sin saber por qué ella se sentía culpable. No entendía cómo podía ser ella la responsable de semejante comportamiento pero, de todas formas, sentía que había hecho algo mal, aunque no supiera qué.

La expresión que mostraba el rostro de Booth la noche anterior volvió a su mente. Recordó la forma en la que había pasado a su lado sin mirarla, los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa, el tono duro con el que se había dirigido a ella. A ella, que solo había tratado de explicarse, de hacer las cosas más fáciles. No sabía por qué había actuado así y tampoco creía merecer semejante trato.

—¿Brennan? —Ángela agitó la mano frente a sus ojos, tratando de hacer que volviera a la realidad. Ella parpadeó y volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo Booth?

La artista desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, como si no quisiera enfrentarse a su amiga.

—Él… No estoy muy segura. Solo fui a entregarle unos análisis a Cam y… bueno, Booth estaba en su despacho. Estaban hablando de ti. —Una diminuta pausa. —Y de Jared. Parecía muy cabreado. Mucho. —Miró de reojo a Brennan pero el semblante de esta permaneció inexpresivo, a excepción de un ligero temblor de labios que desapareció casi antes de manifestarse. —El caso es que le oí decir que cuando llegó a su casa, tú estabas allí.

—¿Solo eso?

—Ajá. Booth recibió una llamada así que ahí quedo todo. —Ángela se inclinó hacia delante. —Entonces… ¿Tú y Jared…?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, cielo. —La mujer alzó una ceja, rogando en silencio por los detalles del asunto. —Tienes que contármelo to-do. —Silabeó la última palabra lentamente queriendo darle énfasis pero Brennan no pareció notarlo o, si lo hizo, no mostró demasiado interés. Al contrario, volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

—Solo nos encontramos por casualidad, Ángela. Tomamos un par de copas, hablamos.

—¿Y…?

—Me besó.

Ángela suspiró, empezando a cansarse del interrogatorio. Lo que ella quería era una buena historia, no las escuetas respuestas que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Qué más, cielo? ¿Cómo fue? —La artista se inclinó aún más sobre su amiga, tanto que estuvo a punto de resbalarse y hubiera caído sobre ella -y, por extensión, sobre todo el equipo extendido sobre la mesa- si Brennan no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo para evitar el desastre.

—Estuvo bien. Jared tiene una fisionomía muy agradable. —Lo dijo sin darle la menor importancia, volviendo a sus notas una vez se hubo asegurado de que Ángela había recuperado el equilibrio.

—¿Fisionomía agradable? —Se le escapó un pequeño resoplido de burla .— Cariño, es guapísimo.

—Eso he dicho.

—Está bien. Escúchame, Brennan. Ya sé que estás trabajando en algo importante pero _necesito_ —recalcó la palabra quizá más de lo necesario— saber qué pasó. Sobretodo después de ver cómo estaba Booth. ¿Me has oído? —Al no obtener más respuesta que un murmullo tomó las notas de Brennan, el microscopio y los dejó sobre la mesa de al lado.

—¡Ángela!

—Escucha, cielo, cuanto antes me lo cuentes antes te dejaré en paz para que vuelvas a lo tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ángela, estoy trabajando. —Se estiró para intentar recuperar sus cosas pero la artista fue más rápida y las alejó de su alcance.

—No pienso devolvértelas. Vamos, Brennan. Nunca había visto a Booth así. Si lo que estoy pensando... —La científica hizo un nuevo intento de llegar al microscopio y Ángela se interrumpió con un pequeño gemido. —Olvídalo, cielo.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas. —Frunció el ceño. —Sí que estuve en casa de Booth anoche. Fui… —Justo cuando Ángela pensaba que por fin iba a conseguir aquello que había ido buscando Brennan se vio interrumpida por unos gritos que venían de fuera del laboratorio. Las dos mujeres se miraron confusas.

—¿Ese es…?

—Booth.

En cuanto Ángela escuchó de boca de Brennan la confirmación a su sospecha, ambas se levantaron apresuradamente y se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea. Allí se encontraron con los dos Booth enfrentados, mirándose el uno al otro con un claro desafío manifestado en cada uno de sus gestos, en su postura. Entre ellos Cam, que hacía lo posible para alejarlos sin éxito, parecía tremendamente pequeña cosa de la que ella era muy consciente mientras rogaba en silencio que aquella disputa no pasara a mayores.

—No tienes ningún derecho a entrar aquí. —El mayor de los hermanos, de espaldas a la puerta del laboratorio, no reparó en la llegada de Ángela y Brennan.

—El mismo que tú, Seeley. —En comparación, por una vez Jared parecía más calmado.

—Esto es parte de mi trabajo. No creo que se pueda decir lo mismo de ti… porque, en primer lugar, no tienes ninguno.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Seeley. Ya sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti y, ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa. Ya no pretendo serlo.

Brennan pudo ver los hombros de su compañero tensarse ante las palabras de Jared. Lentamente avanzó hacia él, hasta quedar a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

—Huesos… —Ella no le miró, aún confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, temiendo encontrar otra vez ese reproche en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jared? —Brennan estaba solo a un par de pasos de él cuando Jared la agarró de la mano para acercarla a él.

—He venido a buscarte. Tal y como acordamos ayer. —Su mirada se desvió hacia su hermano por una milésima de segundo. Nadie más, aparte de Booth que fue muy consciente de la provocación, se dio cuenta de ello.

—Aún tengo que terminar un par de cosas.

—No pasa nada. —Jared sonrió, acercando sus rostro al de la doctora. —Te esperaré por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Y, ante los ojos de todos, sin decir ni una palabra más, sin avergonzarse por ello, la besó. Lenta, tranquilamente. Sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la mujer que, a pesar de sentirse incómoda pudiendo sentir la mirada de Booth clavada en su espalda, le devolvió el gesto. —Bien. Date prisa —murmuró el joven cuando se separaron.

Brennan evitó conscientemente las miradas de los otros tres. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Booth, con ánimo para soportar los comentarios de Ángela ni las charlas de Cam.

Una vez que ella hubo desaparecido en el interior del laboratorio el enfrentamiento se reanudó.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, Jared?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —Casi enseñó los dientes, luchando por contener su malestar. —Ella me gusta. Igual que a ti. ¿Por qué tendría que dejar que te la quedaras?

En ese instante Booth pareció perder toda su energía. De repente, pareció desinflarse. Suspiró mirando a Jared con tristeza.

—Porque yo la quiero. Tú no. —Dejó caer los brazos que hasta entonces había mantenido cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva. Se dirigió hacia la salida tratando de contener su tristeza. —Al menos por una vez podrías no ser tan egoísta, Jared —susurró cuando pasó a su lado. —Siempre te he dado todo lo que has querido. ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí? —Siguió su camino creyendo que su hermano no respondería. Se equivocó.

—¿Yo soy un egoísta? —Booth se paró al escuchar su voz pero no se volvió a mirarlo. —No me jodas, Seeley. Siempre tienes que ser el mejor en todo, siempre has tenido que serlo. Y, ¿sabes? Quizá ya esté harto de ello. Quizá haya llegado la hora de demostrarte que valgo tanto como tú.

Durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos Booth no contestó. Luego, sin volverse aún, habló en voz tan baja que Jared tuvo que esforzarse por entenderlo.

—Si de verdad piensas así entonces puedes recoger tus cosas.

—¿Qué? —El menor de los hermanos retrocedió como si le hubiesen golpeado.

—Ya lo has oído. —Su voz sonó completamente tranquila. —Quiero que te largues de mi casa. No quiero verte más allí. Si tan bueno eres sabrás arreglártelas. Así que lárgate. —Cuando salió por la puerta no dudó, no miró atrás. Solo siguió alejándose a grandes zancadas.

…

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Brennan se sentó a su lado en la barra y le hizo un gesto a Sid para que le acercase una cerveza. Él obedeció y en solo un segundo, consciente de que tenían problemas que resolver, ya los había dejado solos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿No deberías estar con Jared?

—Se ha ido. Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por ir a recoger sus cosas. Dijo que no quería molestarte más. Parecía preocupado.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no era más que una ironía, Huesos. —Tomó un largo trago de su copa y la rellenó con la botella que el dueño del Wong Fu había dejado allí especialmente para él.

—Quizá. —Brennan jugueteó con su botella, fijando toda su atención en ella. —Booth… ¿por qué discutisteis Jared y tú?

Durante unos minutos él no respondió, solo se dedicó a vaciar un par de copas más de un solo trago.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Se volvió hacia ella cuando Brennan ya pensaba que no iba a obtener respuesta. —Dime, ¿por qué él, Huesos? ¿Acaso es mucho mejor que yo?

—No, Booth. Claro que no lo es. —Extendió la mano hacia su compañero y la apoyó en su brazo. —No hay nadie mejor que tú.

—¿Sabes, Huesos? Siempre he cuidado de él. Desde pequeño. Solía meterse en líos en el colegio. Peleas, novillos. Drogas incluso. Intenté ayudarle lo mejor que pude. De veras que lo intenté. —Su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más baja, tanto que parecía que hablaba solo para sí mismo.

_Está borracho._

Cuando Brennan se dio cuenta de ello se reprochó a sí misma el haberlo dejado solo, el haberse quedado más de lo necesario en el laboratorio cuando su compañero la necesitaba.

—Al final no ha servido de nada. Creo que la he fastidiado. Lo he… malcriado, supongo. Está tan acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere…

—Es un buen hombre, Booth.

—Sí, ya sé que lo crees. Es bastante obvio.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Huesos. Es solo que… Joder. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —La miró a los ojos y, por una vez, Brennan pudo leer en ellos con total claridad. —¿Por qué lo prefieres a él? Siempre te he protegido, Huesos. Ya sé que tú no crees que lo necesites, que no me necesitas, pero aun así siempre he estado ahí para ti.

—Lo sé, Booth.

El agente se acercó más a ella.

—¿Por qué, Huesos? ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él, entonces?

—No lo prefiero. —Su voz tembló. Booth estaba cada vez más cerca, más y más. Hasta que ya no hubo distancia que acortar.

Los labios de Booth eran suaves pero firmes. Su beso era rudo, exigente. Brennan notó el sabor a alcohol en su boca pero no le importó. Nada importaba en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron Booth permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

—Huesos… —El susurro escapó de su garganta. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el brillo en la mirada de su compañera. Intentó decir algo pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Solo la quería a ella. Aunque ella estuviera con su hermano. Se levantó. No era el mejor momento ni él estaba en las mejores condiciones para hablar con ella, para confesarle todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirle. —Tengo que irme.

Brennan no dijo nada cuando él se fue. No lo llamó, no le pidió que se quedara.

Solo cuando Booth salió del local, recordó las últimas palabras que Ángela le había dirigido en el laboratorio.

_Booth está enamorado de ti, cielo._

Si eso fuera cierto…

**Continuará…**

Parece que al final la historia me quedará un poco más larga de lo esperado. De todas formas, el siguiente capi seguro que será el último y dudo que tenga mucha extensión.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews: **Brennan**, **Hermione Hathaway**, **nattita88**, **Lau Bones**, **AnSaMo**, **brennangirl, Marifer26637**, **Polna** y **RemyStrawberry**. También a **yourdeathangel91** por leer.

Me despido ya porque estoy agotada, muero por meterme en cama ;)


	3. Supremacía

**Capítulo 3. Supremacía.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana le hizo parpadear mientras se cubría por completo con la sábana.

Joder para la resaca.

Gruñó escondiendo la cabeza bajo la seguridad de las mantas. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, esta le levantaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable. O, mejor dicho, lo acentuaba. De originarlo ya se había encargado el whisky la noche anterior.

Ah, la noche anterior… ¿En qué había estado pensando? No tendría que haber llegado a esos extremos. Él era el primero en quejarse de la conducta de Jared, siempre botella en mano, pero por lo que parecía él no era muy distinto. De hecho, si tuviera que ser sincero, no le quedaría más remedio que admitir que ni siquiera sabía muy bien como había llegado a casa. Además, apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Solo a Huesos a su lado preguntándole por Jared y… sus labios, ese beso.¿La había besado de verdad? Pero eso no era posible, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso lo había soñado?

Genial. Llevaba años esperando ese momento y cuando por fin llegaba (al menos, potencialmente) no era capaz de distinguir si había sido real o uno de sus tantos sueños. Gracias, alcohol.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Se había jurado a sí mismo que iba a luchar por Brennan pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía hacer él? Llevaban seis años trabajando juntos y, si en todo ese tiempo ella no había demostrado ningún interés en él, las cosas no iban a cambiar ahora solo porque así lo quisiera él. Y la imagen que le había ofrecido la noche pasada no iba a ayudar a que Huesos cambiara su opinión sobre él.

Quizá había actuado precipitadamente enfrentándose a su hermano de esa forma. Sí, seguía enfadado con él y, sobretodo, decepcionado. Jared sabía lo mucho que quería a Brennan, sabía que llevaba años enamorado de ella y, aún así, se la había quitado. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la decisión final había sido de Huesos. Si ella había elegido a Jared y no a él por algo sería.

…

—Temperance. —Brennan levantó la vista de las notas de su nuevo libro para encontrarse con la figura de Jared que, recostado contra la puerta de su despacho, le sonreía con picardía.

—Buenos días, Jared. —Evitó su mirada conscientemente. Llevaba todo el día pensando cómo eludir este encuentro. Incluso les había pedido a Ángela y Cam que la avisasen si él aparecía por el laboratorio lo que, según parecía, no había servido para nada. Desde que Booth la había besado en el Wong Fu no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. —Pasa —dijo en voz baja aunque Jared ya estaba casi frente a su mesa.

—¿Te apetece salir esta noche? —El hombre se dejó caer en la silla, justo delante de ella.

—¿No tendrías que estar buscando un lugar en el que quedarte? —Dio un último repaso a sus papeles y cuando se dio por satisfecha con ellas se dispuso a comenzar la novela, tratando de ignorar en la medida de lo posible la presencia de Jared.

—Pensaba quedarme contigo.

Brennan se tensó. Levantó la cabeza hacia él mirándolo entre furiosa y asombrada.

—¿Qué? —Supuso que había entendido mal.

—¿No te parece buena idea? —Jared se inclinó buscando sus labios pero ella permaneció quieta, sin corresponder a su gesto.

—Jared… —Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se trataba de una broma pero las palabras no le salían.

El joven Booth pareció darse cuenta de que su propuesta no había entusiasmado a la antropóloga. Retrocedió ligeramente pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no, Brennan? ¿No vas a pensarlo siquiera?

—Me gusta vivir sola. No veo que compartir mi espacio pueda ser agradable ni necesario. —Otra vez se centró en sus notas. No sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a Booth, a Jared o al hecho de que este pareciera querer mudarse con ella _de verdad_.

—¿Necesario? Somos amigos, ¿no? —La tomó de la mano. —No tengo dónde quedarme así que pensé que podrías echarme una mano.

—¿Y no piensas buscar tú algo? ¿Un sitio para vivir? ¿Un trabajo, al menos? —No podía evitarlo: se estaba enfureciendo por momentos. Era extraño, no solía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de molestias. Se suponía que ella no se enfadaba, después de todo, no ganaba nada con ello. Sin embargo, Jared estaba consiguiendo acabar con su mucha paciencia a una velocidad insospechada.

—Tengo dinero ahorrado. Por ahora no necesito un trabajo.

—¿Y la vivienda?

Él suspiró.

—Me parece que no vas a dejar que me quede contigo, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar más. —Se levantó con cansancio. —De todas formas, piénsalo.

—Lo haré. —Tardó un poco más de lo recomendable en contestar pero Jared no le dio importancia.

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de lo de esta noche?

Brennan dejó de escribir por un segundo.

—Esta noche… —Estuvo a punto de negarse pero reconsideró la propuesta en el último instante. —Sí, vale. Estoy libre.

Jared pareció sorprendido. Tras tanta negativa por parte de la mujer no esperaba realmente que aceptase su plan.

—Perfecto. ¿Paso a buscarte a las nueve?

—Nueve y media. —Jared estaba a punto de contestar pero Brennan se lo impidió: —Cierra la puerta al salir.

Creyó escuchar una pequeña risa por parte del hombre pero no pudo asegurarlo porque Jared desapareció enseguida. En cuanto lo perdió de vista dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se recostó en el sillón.

Quería arreglar las cosas. Sabía —pero solo porque Ángela le había explicado claramente todo lo que había pasado entre los hermanos— que había herido a Booth. Ella no quería eso. Booth era su compañero y, tal y como él mismo había dicho, siempre la había protegido, siempre la había ayudado. ¿Le había fallado ella, entonces? Sí, lo había hecho. Y lo peor era que, de no haber sido por Ángela, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de ello.

¿Por qué tenía que ser… así? Estaba orgullosa de ella misma, de su inteligencia, de su racionalidad, pero en ciertas ocasiones desearía poder ser normal. Como Cam, Ángela, Jared o el propio Booth. Por desgracia, no lo era. Era como era y no podía cambiarlo.

Aún así, independientemente de ello, si alguien podía hacer que las cosas volvieran a ir bien, era ella.

…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Él era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse al abrir la puerta.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

—No. —Para dejar aún más clara su intención colocó la mano en la pared opuesta a aquella en la que él estaba apoyado, tapando completamente el paso al interior de su vivienda. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar contigo. ¿De verdad no vas a dejarme pasar? —Carraspeó. Había venido a disculparse pero se negaba a suplicar.

Los segundos hasta que la contestación de Booth llegó parecieron hacerse eternos.

—Está bien. Pasa. —Se apartó solo un poco, de forma que su hermano tuvo que ladearse para poder entrar.

Los dos Booth llegaron a la pequeña salita. Jared se sentó pero el mayor permaneció de pie, serio, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien si se alegraba de que estuviera allí o si le odiaba por tener la cara de aparecer ante él.

—¿Qué quieres, Jared? —repitió. La espalda tensa, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era consciente de que su actitud defensiva era más que evidente pero tampoco se sentía con ánimo o ganas para tratar de relajarse.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Brennan dice que no vas al laboratorio desde que… —Iba a decir "desde que nos peleamos" pero se corrigió a tiempo. —Desde hace tres días.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tengo ningún caso.

—Creí que querrías hablar con ella. Ya sabes, juraste que harías que fuera tuya. No me parece que este sea un buen método para lograrlo.

—Si has venido a burlarte ya sabes donde está la puerta. —Inconscientemente hizo crujir los dedos pero Jared, lejos de mostrarse intimidado, pareció encontrarlo divertido.

—Relájate, Seeley. —Hizo una pausa que se alargó durante casi un minuto. Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando que el otro empezara a hablar, hasta que al final el pequeño se vio obligado a continuar: —He venido a pedirte disculpas.

Booth estuvo a punto de atragantarse. ¿Había oído bien? ¿En serio? Sin darle demasiado tiempo a asimilar sus palabras y las consecuencias que traerían, Jared siguió hablando:

—Eres mi hermano. No me gusta pelearme contigo. —Sonrió con amargura. —Temperance me ha hecho darme cuenta de que me estoy comportando como un imbécil.

—¿Qué…?

—Déjame terminar. —Jared alzó las manos apelando a la poca paciencia que su hermano pudiese tener escondida. —Mira, estoy haciendo esto por ella. Dijiste que tú la querías y que yo no. No tienes ni idea. ¿De veras crees que para mí es solo un capricho? —Booth dudó sobre si debía responder pero Jared resolvió la disyuntiva cuando continuó su discurso. —Puede que no la conozca tan bien como tú, pero eso no significa nada. Incluso alguien como yo puede ver lo especial que es. —Ambos fueron conscientes de lo que encerraban ese "como yo". Un reconocimiento por parte del propio Jared de sus mayores defectos: sus ansias de libertad, su personalidad relajada siempre en busca de diversión, su problema con el alcohol. —Te quiero, Seeley, pero, más que por ti, estoy haciendo esto por ella. Soy un fracasado, lo reconozco. —Rió con amargura. —Prometo que voy a cambiar. Cuando vuelva seré otra persona. Y puede que entonces luchemos en igualdad de condiciones por ella. —Jared se levantó y caminó hacia él. —Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día pero que aceptes también que no voy a rendirme. —Se paró a escasos centímetros de su hermano. —¿No dices nada?

Booth no sabía muy bien qué pensar. El comportamiento de su hermano lo había descolocado completamente.

—Has dicho "cuando vuelva". ¿Acaso te marchas? —preguntó por preguntar, por el simple hecho de decir algo y no permanecer en silencio mientras repetía en su mente la conversación buscando cualquier cosa que se le hubiese pasado por alto y le diera una explicación del cambio obrado en Jared.

—Estoy pensando en viajar. Puede que me una al ejército, no lo sé. De lo que estoy seguro es de que encontraré un trabajo, sentaré la cabeza y haré que los dos os sintáis orgullosos de mí.

Sin decir nada más, sin mirar atrás, Jared se dirigió a la salida. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás. Era una promesa.

—Jared —llamó el mayor justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su hermano. Él asomó la cabeza para ver qué quería Booth. —¿Por qué has decidido esto ahora? Llevo años insistiéndote para que te centres y… Nunca me has hecho caso. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy haciendo esto por ti, sino por Temperance. También la quiero. —El joven agachó el rostro cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca: —Sin embargo, ella dijo que yo no soy más que un beta.

Y, antes de que Booth pudiera preguntar qué significaba aquello, Jared desapareció.

….

Entró en casa arrastrando los pies. Vio la luz encendida, escuchó ruidos en la cocina, y supuso que Jared, cansado de intentar ser maduro, había vuelto a casa. De todas formas, colocó una mano sobre su pistola, preparado para sacarla en caso de que fuera necesario. Avanzó lentamente, pegado a la pared, hasta que la sala y la cocina entraron en su campo de visión.

—¿Huesos? —La estupefacción lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

—Hola, Booth. —También ella tardó un instante en reaccionar, sobresaltada ante la temprana llegada de su compañero. —Pensé que hoy tenías que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Me he traído el papeleo a casa. —Miró a su alrededor. ¿Huesos estaba cocinando? ¿En su casa? —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Jared me dio la llave. —_Claro. Cómo no, _pensó el hombre con ironía. Brennan continuó ajena a su mueca de amargura. —Creía que llegarías cansado y…

—¿Me estás haciendo la cena? —Booth se acercó a la cocina. Tenía que reconocer que olía de maravilla.

—Tenemos que hablar, Booth.

—Claro. —Tosió incómodo. —¿Ahora?

Ella pasó los fettuccini a la fuente y apagó el fuego, evitando mirar al hombre a la cara.

—Ángela dice que estás enamorado de mí. —Booth se puso pálido. No podía haber escuchado eso. —¿Es verdad, Booth?

Al principio él no contestó. Estuvo callado durante tanto tiempo que Brennan empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Lo miró de reojo.

—¿Booth? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… sí, estoy bien.

—¿Y vas a contestarme?

—Pues… —¿Y si le contestaba que no? Solo tenía que decir que Ángela había exagerado las cosas, que lo único que él había hecho era pelearse con Jared porque sabía cómo era su hermano, un fiestero mujeriego, y quería evitar que le hiciese daño. Sí, eso sería lo mejor, ¿no? Al menos se ahorraría su rechazo. Solo tenía que decir _no_ y todo seguiría como hasta entonces. —Sí, Huesos. Te quiero. —Bien. ¿No iba a negárselo? Ahora le tocaría escucharla decirle que no podían estar juntos y…

Y los labios de Brennan estaban sobre los suyos. En solo un segundo ella había acortado la distancia que los separaba y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, besándolo. Casi en estado catatónico él le correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Huesos… ¿Qué…? —Cuando ella se apartó trató de preguntar qué estaba pasando pero las palabras parecían reacias a salir.

—También te quiero. —Soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Booth.

—Pero… ¿tú y Jared? —Cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer aún con más fuerza. Solo mencionar su relación con Jared lo ponía de mal humor.

—Sé que piensas que nos acostamos; no es cierto.

—¿No…? —Vale, estaría bien eso de poder llegar a decir alguna frase coherente otra vez. Inspiró hondo. —¿La noche que estuviste en casa no…?

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—Me lo encontré en la calle. Había bebido demasiado, así que solo le traje a casa.

—Pero te besó. En el Jeffersonian.

—Sí.

—¿Y no estáis juntos? —Booth iba recomponiendo la historia lentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Todo había sido un malentendido?

—No. Jared me dijo que le pegaste la noche en que estuve aquí. —Sonrió un poco. No podía negarlo, le gustaba que Booth demostrara sus celos, por muy irracionales y absurdos que estos fueran. —Estaba enfadado por la forma en que lo trataste así que... Solo se vengó de ti. —Trató de reprimir la risa pero no fue capaz. La cara de Booth era un poema.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Jared no tenéis nada? Toda esta bronca ¿y no estáis juntos? —repitió con incredulidad.

—Lo siento. Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho pero Jared me pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué? Es mi hermano… Aunque yo no me hubiera portado bien con él...

—Precisamente por eso. Esto no ha sido más que una batalla por la supremacía. Es completamente natural, no hubiera estado bien interrumpirla. Era algo que tenías que resolver vosotros.

—¿Y cuál es el resultado? ¿He ganado yo? ¿Gana el que se queda con la chica?

—Jared se disculpó ante ti así que…

—Espera, espera. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Al día siguiente de que lo echaras de casa tuvimos una pequeña charla. Quería quedarse en mi casa —Booth se tensó —así que esa noche hablamos durante horas. Le convencí de que lo mejor sería que empezase a organizar su vida. Que mientras no lo hiciera jamás tendría una oportunidad de verdad conmigo ni con nadie.

—Así que sabes que Jared te quiere.

—Es lo que dijo Ángela.

—Pero tú a él no, ¿verdad? —Sí, se estaba repitiendo y ella ya le había dicho que le quería a él, pero tenía que asegurarse.

—Jared es un beta. —Acarició su mandíbula haciendo que Booth entrecerrase los ojos para disfrutar del gesto. —Tú eres un alfa.

—¿Y eso significa qué…?

Brennan se zafó del agarre de Booth y caminó de nuevo hacia la cocina.

—Que te quiero a ti —dijo por encima del hombro.

En un instante Booth la tenía otra vez entre sus brazos, buscando sus labios con desesperación. Brennan acabó sentada en la mesa con las manos de su compañero recorriendo su cuerpo con una timidez inusitada.

Mientras los fettuccini se enfriaban en la cocina, donde quedarían olvidados toda la noche.

**Fin.**

Lamento el retraso, llevo un par de semanas complicadas.

En fin, aquí está el final que, para variar, me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que os guste.

En especial, gracias por los reviews a **Lau Bones**, **Ary Hyuga**, **glheart** (al final no fui capaz de alargarla más, lo siento. En cualquier caso estoy planteándome hacer una segunda parte, ya se verá), **daniela**, **Hermione Hathaway** (estoy completamente de acuerdo; tengo que reconocer que Jared no me cae mal, pero como Booth no hay ninguno), **Polna** (me pasa lo mismo, estoy de exámenes hasta arriba; mucha suerte y mucho ánimo con ello. Gracias también por decirme que te gusta como redacto, significa muchísimo para mí), **AnSaMo**, **Sofi **(te entiendo perfectamente, aunque admito que personalmente, por más que lo intente, al final yo misma acabo siempre escribiendo sobre ellos como pareja, sin más argumento… supongo que no deja de ser una muestra de lo que quisiera ver en la serie) y **Marifer26637** (gracias, de verdad, aunque ya está aquí el final, espero que lo disfrutes).

Gracias, gracias, gracias. No creo que podáis llegar a imaginar lo mucho significan para mí vuestros reviews.

También gracias a **Xivilina**, me alegro de que te gustase.

Un saludo a todos, espero que todo vaya bien. Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
